Forbidden
by Firediva0
Summary: A 14 chapter collection with Ariana Dumbledore paired with different characters. Chp 1: Gellert, Chp 2:Tom R., Chp 3: Sirius, Chp 4: Bellatrix, Chp 5: Narcissa, Chp 6: Salazar, Chp 7: Godric, Chp 8: Severus, Chp 9: Lily, Chp 10: Hermione, Chp 11: Lucius, Chp 12: Draco, Chp 13: Pansy, and Chp 14: Remus.
1. GellertAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Gellert Grindelwald/Ariana Dumbledore

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

He could kill her on a mere whim, and she would be powerless to stop it. Ariana _knew_ this, but it wasn't enough to keep her away from him. She longed for him and everything he stood for. She craved the heavenly knowledge that he'd be hers and in the end, that was her undoing.

Here she stood, her normally bright face ashen in front of his demanding form. Smiling a strained smile, she moved forward, placing her hand gently into his own when he silently commaded her to.

The mad man smiled, his teeth gleaming in the dim light the moon provided. Stars twinkled above them, but they were mocking; silently reprimanding her for willingly going with such an evil person.

"You're mine," he reminded her, placing his lips lightly onto her hand, blue eyes looking intently into her own, daring her to refuse the statement.

"I know," she whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek. His pale hand reached up, gently wiping it away. It was at that moment, Ariana wished she could die. It was moments like these that got to her; moments where he'd be gentle and kind instead of mean and cruel.

"Why do you stay? Aren't you afraid of me?" he questioned, moving his hand down her cheek until it reached her neck and lightly carressing the skin he found there.

"I'm not afraid of you," she lied. Gellert simply hummed, his dark eyes shining with ill intent.

"Oh, sweetie," he purred. "But you really, really should be."

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble War: Main Character: Ariana Dumbledore. Dialogue Prompt: "I'm not afraid of you."/ "But you really, really should." (Once Upon a Time)

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 278


	2. TomRiddleAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Tom Riddle

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

Warning: Extremely OOC Tom Riddle. I wanted some fluff, and this was where it got me.

* * *

"You're Satan," Ariana mentioned casually, stroking her blond hair with her brush. Tom turned, gray eyes looking at her in amusement.

"How exactly is planning a raid 'Satan' like behavior?" he asked. Ariana simply shook her head, a sigh falling from her lips.

"Again," she began. "You're Satan."

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan," Tom remarked dryly.

"Well, no one's perfect," Ariana retorted, chuckling when Tom threw a book at her head.

"In that case, what's not 'Satan' like behavior?" he asked. At the question, Ariana's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Do you really want to know?" At Tom's nod, she jumped into action, wand flickering into her hand at a moment's notice and bringing a bright blue light into existence. Hurling it at Tom, Ariana giggled madly as she ran, knowing that once the light calmed down, a raging Tom would be on her heels.

Tom did not dissapoint for a mere moment after she fled, a loud screech could be heard throughout the manor.

"Ariana!" He bellowed, voice hysterical. "I'm going to kill you!"

Admist his threats, the blond panted silently with mirth as she ran away, laughter shining in her eyes.

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Pairing: Ariana/Tom Riddle. Dialogue Prompt: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."/ "Well, no one's perfect."

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 253


	3. SiriusAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Sirius Black

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

Warning: Just to let you guys know, I'm fully aware that I'm breaking tons of unofficial and official laws when it comes to time periods and character history, but I don't really care. I wanna see Ariana live a happy life and this is the perfect way to do it. Think of it like this: We're popping into different AU's and looking into Ariana actually living and being happy. :)

* * *

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow," Sirius stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blushing, Ariana shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"How about a quarter to never?" She questioned. Sirius pouted, gray eyes shining as he suddenly brightened, a sly smirk slowly curling around his lips.

"Must you be so mean, Ari?" He asked, hand sneaking its way across her shoulders and pulling her until they were shoulder to shoulder. "You're beginning to make me think you don't love me."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Ariana reluctantly let him steer her as they walked.

"That's the thing," she began. "I don't-"

"Say no more," he cut in, a knowing glint in his eyes. "It's okay, darling. I love you too."

Not willing to listen to her protests, Sirius pulled the bewildered girl forward. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Pairing: Ariana/Sirius Black. Prompt: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow."/ "How about a quarter to never?" (Vampire Diaries)


	4. BellatrixAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Bellatrix Black

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

"Hey, Bella?" Ariana asked, pink dusting her cheeks as she clenched the letter in her hand tightly. Said girl popped her head out of their bedroom, black hair moving wildly with the movement.

Striding towards her clueless lover, Ariana wordlessly reached out, watching as Bella took it with a look of intrigue.

 **I ran into Ariana in the hallway without her underwear on. P.S - congratulations.**

 **~Narcissa**

Bella chuckled and Ariana saw red as she shot out, arm connecting softly with Bella's shoulder as tears clouded her eyes.

"Why would she be congratulating you?" She asked. Bella seemed to not know what to do with a crying Ariana, and instead flew on instict- throwing her arms around the weeping girl and pulling her close.

"Shhhh," she coaxed, drawing small circles on the older girl's back. "She was just congratulating me for finding happiness."

Smiling softly at the blonde, Bella chuckled when hopeful blue eyes shined back at her.

"Really?" Ariana asked, voice small. Bella nodded, tightening her arms around the suddenly fragile girl in her arms. It seemed that Dumbledore's betrayal had left her insecure.

"Yes, you make me happy, Ari." Ariana smiled, the tears stopping as she wrapped her arms around Bella as well.

"I love you, Bells," she whispered. Bella hummed, whispering a quiet 'I love you too'.

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Ariana/Bellatrix. Prompt: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." (Sex & the City)

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 261


	5. NarcissaAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Narcissa Black

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

"You're not scared?" Narcissa asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Ariana simply shook her head, leaning forward and burying her head in the younger blonde's hair.

"Why would I be scared?" She questioned. Narcissa gaped, gray eyes boring into blue ones for a moment before finally she closed her eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping.

"Only you would not be afraid of, _him_ ," she muttered. Ariana smiled, wrapping her arms around Narcissa's back and allowed her chest to press flush against the younger girls's back.

"I'm not afraid of monsters," she whispered, hiding a smirk when she saw Narcissa shiver.

"That's the thing," the pureblood retorted. "He's no ordinary monster. He could _kill_ you, Ari."

Ariana simply shrugged, raising a hand to dangle in front of her lover's face.

"I don't run from monsters, Narci. They run from me. Besides, I have this trusty little wand with me. There's no way Moldy-shorts will get anywhere near me."

Knowing that Ariana wouldn't give up, Narcissa sighed, allowing herself to slump rather ungracefully against the other girl.

"Fine," she mumbled. "But you _better_ not die, you hear?" Ariana chuckled.

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Ariana/Narcissa. Prompt: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." (Once Upon a Time)

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 234


	6. SalazarAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Salazar Slytherin

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

"Look, Sal-"

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street," Salazar cut in, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Snarling at his common and infuriating behavior, Ariana pouted, stomping her foot to the ground and speaking louder to make a point.

"What I was going to say before you so _kindly_ interrupted me, you prat, was that those-" she pointed at the ground, where faded foot prints could be made out in the snow, "seem like they match your description."

Salazar stared at her, green eyes wide with disbelief before he looked away, coughing lightly and blushing a light crimson.

"Good work," he mumbled, refusing to look at her. Smiling at the man's antics, Ariana rolled her eyes, taking his hand and running, following the faded prints until finally they ended up at an empty cabin.

"There's nothing here," she noted, missing the blush that darkened on Salazar's cheeks.

"Of course there is," he retorted when his skin gained its light tone once more. "It's right there."

A pale finger pointed right at the ground. Ariana's eyes widened as she took in the decayed corpse, blood staining the poor person's clothes.

"Oh, Merlin," she yelped, jumping back when she noticed she was standing on the man's mutated leg. "I'm so sorry..."

Frowning at the girl, Salazar reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Let's go," he began. "There's nothing else we're going to find here."

Ariana nodded, reluctantly leaving, eyes straining to see the body one last time as they made their way out of the cabin.

Unknown to them, their hands were still intertwined.

* * *

2 Week Drabble Wars - Ariana/Salazar Prompt: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the entire street." (Sherlock)

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - 327


	7. GodricAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Godric Gryffindor

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

Ariana stomped through the corridors, eyes flashing a dark blue. Around her, a dark cloud of anger sat, twisting and expanding as time passed.

Upon reaching her destination, she stopped, her hand rising and pushing the door open with a violent shove.

"Godric," she hissed. "We need to talk."

Said man looked up, suddenly going pale as he saw the anger that radiated off of the blonde in waves.

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

At his comment, the cloud of anger only seemed to get bigger and those eyes turned deadly as Ariana leaned forward, hands rising to push off the cloak that rested lightly on her shoulders.

"I will talk and _you_ will listen. Understand?" She snarled. Godric nodded frantically, sitting up straight and giving the raging woman all of his attention.

"Do you know how furious I was when someone told me that my husband dared to go speak to my older brother?" She questioned. Sensing it was rhetorical, Godric wisely stayed silent, eyes as green as the grass itself boring into the girl's own blue orbs.

"No? Well let me explain it to you. I am bloody furious, and you, my dear husband, will be dealing with my anger."

Immediately, Godric frowned, a terrified glint beginning to show in his eyes.

"Now, dear, there's no reason to be hasty. Why don't we talk this out?"

At his plead, a hand was raised, malice glinting in those dark orbs.

"Oh, we'll talk all right," she purred, pulling him from his comfy office chair. "We'll talk all night as you muck out the stables."

Groaning, Godric followed, knowing that should he refuse, he'd be spending the entire month sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Godric/Ariana. Prompt: "We need to talk."/"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood)

Ultimate Battle Comp - Single Accessory - Word Count: 356


	8. SeverusAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Severus Snape

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

Reaching out, Ariana poked Severus in the cheek, smiling happily when the man growled in warning.

"You deserve that. Why do you always look so angry around me?" She asked.

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and happy face are the same," he responded, lips curling upward in amusement when the witch pouted.

"Don't frown like that," he chastised. "Your face will get stuck like that and I refuse to listen to you whine about it later."

At that, her pout became more pronounced and Ariana crossed her arms, scowling at the male in front of her. Seconds went by until her eyes sparkled, mischief shining in them as she reached out, grabbing a pale cheek between her fingers and delighting in the yelp that tore itself out of his mouth.

"Stop!" Severus yelled, hands reaching up in an attempt to pry her fingers off. Ariana simply smirked maliciously, pinching his cheeks harder.

"Nope, not until you stop frowning so much and smile," she retorted. Severus looked at her, murderous rage shining in his black eyes. Upon seeing that she was going to be stubborn, he sighed, slowly reaching up and forcing his mouth to expand into a smile.

Ariana stared at it for a moment before yelping, turning away and shaking her head profusely.

"Nevermind," she whispered, letting go of his cheeks. "Frown all you want."

At that, she left, blushing as she took off down the corridor. Behind her, Severus allowed himself to smile a true smile.

"I win," he mumbled silently before turning around and stalking towards his classroom.

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars: Ariana/Severus : Prompt: "You don't know me well. My angry face and happy face are the same."

Ultimate Battle Comp. Single Accessory. Word Count: 311


	9. LilyAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Lily Evans

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

The girl was everything she had ever wanted. She was sweet, kind, and thoughtful. Not to mention beautiful and with every passing moment in her presence, Ariana slowly went insane.

When they had first met, Ariana hadn't seen the potential in the girl. She hadn't thought about her every second of the day, nor had she craved to be with her; to be the only one able to hold the girl and kiss her. It was just that over time, she began to see this Lily Evans more and more and with each passing day, she fell further and further in love.

Ariana could remember the first time she had taken a genuine interest in the girl with a startling clarity.

 _Green eyes, peaceful yet fierce at the same time, stared into her blue ones, silently daring her to question her actions. A pale hand lay outstretched, reaching toward the shallow pond and lightly petting a big duck._

 _Shock coursed through Ariana's system but she could say nothing, all she could manage to do was gape._

 _"Do you want something?" The girl asked, voice like music to her ears as they gently caressed her ear drum. Ariana gulped, suddenly all the more aware of the universe around her. The wind slowly flew around them and brown and red leaves twisted and swirled, sailing through the air without a care. The sun was out, shining down at them without remorse as the hot rays practically scalded their pale skin._

 _"Uh, no?" Ariana finally responded, breaking out of her stupor. The girl giggled, reaching out and beckoning Ariana forward._

 _"Why'd you come here, Ari?" She asked, using the name Ariana had introduced herself as when they met in Potions._

 _"I saw you from the Astronomy Tower and wanted to ask what you were doing," she answered honestly. Lily nodded, turning her head and smiling down at the duck preening underneath her fingers._

 _"I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. In general, I find ducks very relaxing." She whispered. Ariana nodded, smiling at the almost childlike innocence that colored Lily's tone._

 _"You know what?" Ariana asked. Lily looked up, nodding for her to continue._ _"I think I like ducks too."_

 _Lily smiled brightly, beckoning Ariana closer and gently guiding one of her hands towards the Duck's head._

 _"Doesn't it feel nice?" She asked. Ariana nodded, allowing Lily to instruct her on how to pet the Duck right._

It was on that day that the interest began, that her very being began to demand that she stay close to the other girl.

In the end, it paid off because they lived a happily ever after.

* * *

2 Week Drabble Wars. Ariana/Lily. Prompt: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

Ultimate Battle Comp - 2 Single Accessories - Word Count: 483


	10. HermioneAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Ariana/Hermione Granger

Rated: Older Teens - Mature

* * *

Ariana sighed, watching her crush flirt with her best friend.

Hermione Granger, the most clever witch of the century, was in love with Harry Potter and it hurt her. Ariana knew that she stood no chance. She knew that once Harry finally figured out that his friend was in love with him, he would act upon his own feelings and steal Hermione from her.

It was just a matter of time and as she watched Hermione gently curl a string of her wild brown hair around her fingers, she sighed, tears burning behind her eyelids.

Behind her, two petite arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against the owner's chest.

"Why do you torture yourself?" Ginny asked, looking at her worriedly. Shaking her head, Ariana looked away from Hermione, hopelessly hoping that Ginny hadn't seen how hurt she was even though she knew she did.

At the gesture, Ginny sighed, letting go of the girl in her arms."You know you don't need to do this, right? It's just going to hurt you in the end."

Ariana simply nodded, eyes roaming back to Hermione.

"It's not that I want to," she began. "What if I give up and she likes me back? Maybe, I'm wrong about her feelings for Harry and-"

"Stop," Ginny commanded, raising her hand.

"Rule number one: Don't fall in love with a straight girl. Rule number 2: Don't ever pretend that you _haven't_ fallen in love with a straight girl."

Sighing in defeat, Ariana nodded, the tears finally falling. Ginny's arms wrapped around her once more, and Ariana allowed all the emotions she kept under lock and key out, body shaking violently as sobs ripped themselves out of her throat.

"It just hurts so much," she sobbed. The other girl said nothing, merely held her tighter.

* * *

2 Week Drabble Wars. Ariana/Hermione. Prompt. "Rule number one. Never fall in love with a straight girl."

Ultimate Battle Comp. Single Accessory. Word Count: 320


	11. LuciusAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Lucius Malfoy

Rated: Mature! Adult language and content mentioned.

* * *

"Presenting, Lucius Malfoy, master of the two-hour female orgasm!" Sirius announced, chuckling at the death glare sent his way.

"Jeesh," Sirius began, wiggling his eyebrows. "What were you doing in there? Ari screamed so _loud_. I almost thought the neighbors would hear her even through the silencing spell!"

Lucius laughed, allowing himself to feel sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Nice to know that I still got it," he commented.

" _Righttttt_ ," Sirius snckered, cracking up where he stood. "Well, Luce, I have to go, I'll see you later."

Nodding, Lucius waved, turning a bright red once the Grimm was out the door. Behind him, the sound of a door opening sounded and Ariana in all her naked glory appeared, a teasing smirk resting on her lips.

"Well, Mr. I-still-got-it, show me some more of your moves," she whispered huskily. Feeling an erection starting to form, Lucius nodded eagerly, practically running towards the room and picking her up.

"Let's."

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars - Ariana/Lucius - Prompt: {Insert name}, master of the two-hour orgasm. (GTA V))


	12. DracoAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Draco Malfoy/Ariana

Rated: Older Teen - Mature

* * *

"Then Blaise said-"

"Well, I'm going to go," Ariana smoothly cut in, rising from her place on their couch and making her way to the door. Draco looked at her, shocked, and gaped.

"You know something could fly in there, right?" She teased, swinging the door open. Pushed out of his stupor, Draco sat up, glaring fiercly at her.

"I'm sorry, was I just not in the middle of a story?" He questioned. Ariana smirked, closing the door gently and leaning against it.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested," she started. "Besides, you've been talking for hours! Let my poor ears rest."

Draco sneered, eyes softening only slightly as he waved snootily.

"Fine, fine," he began. "In that case, I _guess_ I can be nice and let your poor ears rest for a while. Just know that you're totally going to be making it up to me."

Nodding eagerly, Ariana pushed forward, placing a swift kiss on Draco's lips before bolting, a bright smile lighting up her features.

"Thanks, Dray," she called over her shoulder. Behind her, soft gray eyes bore into the spot she was a mere moment before.

* * *

2 Week Drabble Wars - Ariana/Draco - Prompt: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School)_

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 200


	13. PansyAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Pansy Parkinson/Ariana

Rated: Older Teen - Mature

* * *

"What are you doing, love?" Pansy asked, cocking an eyebrow. Looking up, Ariana smiled, reaching up to wipe away the sweat that gathered on her brow.

Pansy sneered, a look of disdain passing across her features as she took in the sight. Ariana simply shrugged, already used to her girlfriend's antics when it came to hard work and sweat.

"I'm cleaning," she stated in a matter of fact tone. Pansy's sneer became more pronounced and she wordlessly waved her hand, commanding Ariana to explain.

"I am just like my mother. When she's upset, she cooks." At this, Pansy nodded, her expression morphing into one of worry.

"Why are you upset, love?" She questioned softly. Ariana looked down, shaking her head gently, and placed the sponge into the water once more.

"Nothing," she whispered. Pansy scoffed, standing from her chair and making her way to Ariana, seizing her chin in a firm grip.

"You will tell me, or I will make you tell me," she threatened. Knowing that Pansy always followed through on her threats, Ariana looked away.

"It's my older brother- yes the douche that tried to kill me," she explained upon seeing Pansy's questioning look.

"He wants me to work at Hogwarts now."

As soon as the declaration was out, Pansy turned a bright red with rage.

"He what?!" She snarled.

"He asked me to work at Hogwarts," Ariana repeated, looking at the ground as tremors overtook her body. Immediately, the anger left Pansy's face and the younger girl swept Ariana into a hug.

"You said no, right?" She asked softly, idly drawing circles on the skin exposed to her. Ariana simply nodded.

"Good," Pansy whispered, kissing her lightly on the side of her head and pulling back."In that case, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and I know you are too!"

Chuckling at the happiness that littered the other girl's tone, Ariana allowed herself to be dragged to the fireplace so they could floo over to the Three Broomsticks, forgetting her troubles along the way.

* * *

Written for:

2 Week Drabble Wars - Ariana/Pansy - Prompt: "I am just like my mother. When she's upset, she cleans."

Ultimate Battle Comp - Single Accessory - 389


	14. RemusAriana

Collection: Forbidden

Pairing for this chapter: Remus Lupin/Ariana

Rated: Older Teen - Mature

* * *

"If you could date one of them, which would you date?" Minerva asked curiously, pointing descretely at the four Mauraders.

Ariana sighed. Ever since she told Minerva that she had a crush on a guy, the girl had made it her mission to figure out which one and even made up this ridiculous game in an effort to find out who it was.

She knew telling her was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. It was her first crush and she just had to tell _somebody_. It had felt like a big weight had been removed from her chest when she told Minerva and although she didn't regret telling her, she loathed actually telling her who it was.

Minerva already knew that Ariana didn't have the heart to lie to her, and it seemed she chose this moment to use it to her advantage.

Groaning, Ariana slumped, weakly pointing to the boy in the back. Upon following Ariana's finger, Minerva gasped excitedly, eyes widening in surprise.

"Remus?!" She squealed. "You like Remus Lupin?" Nodding weakly, Ariana offered a small smile.

"Oh, come on then, don't leave me hanging!" The scottish girl ordered. "When did _this_ start?"

"Have you not _seen_ him? I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch. Plus, he's so _kind_! It's adorable!" Ariana gushed.

Minerva giggled.

"He doesn't even wear glasses!" She squealed.

"And?" Ariana asked, cocking an eyebrow. Minerva couldn't help but double over, chuckling and smiling brightly.

"You are truly one of a kind, Ari."

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of this collection everybody. :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Just to let you guys know, there will most likely be another collection using the same prompts with another main character. I'm thinking of going with the one and only Regulus Black. It'll be different because I plan for the prompts to be used in more creative ways. :D**

 **Toodles,**

 **~Fire**

Written For:

2 Week Drabble Wars - Ariana/Remus - Prompt:"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

Utimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 290.


End file.
